


Snake Boy

by WalkingStrudel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Half Snake Boy, M/M, One-Shot, Short, SnakeNear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingStrudel/pseuds/WalkingStrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate was so small when he started out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Boy

He used to be really small. Tiny. He could fit in a glove. Lived in a chipped mug, eat apple slices and cubed ham, and only needed a small battery-operated a flashlight. He never spoke, only communicated by small signs and very subtle body movements. He was sweet and kind. Always clinging to every part of my hand he could reach. Always looking at me with gratefulness. I named him Nathan, Nate for short. He was a Nāga. The lower part of his body was that of a snake. His scales natural white, silver with small gray spots of discoloration, showed its pink undertone in the sun. His upper body was human. Pale smooth skin, big gray eyes, and the lightest blond hair I've ever seen. He was beautiful. Not that I'm into that sorta thing. After all the small human hybrid was just a baby,you could break him just by holding him wrong.

At least you could two years ago.

Nate had grown like a weed as soon as I started getting used to having him around. After a week or so I had to buy a fish tank. A few months I had to clear out my guest room. He started talking by then too. When he first spoke my name I was placing pillows over his bedroom floor. He said my name so innocently and all the regrets I was having melted away. Then he told me all the pillows I brought felt like shit. The regrets came rushing back. It was then the true Nate came out. He was sweet, pure, charming like he used too. No, he was demanding, snarky, and something of a know-it-all. He wanted toys and almost anything he saw on an info commercial. He needed to be dressed in the finest silks. Also, Nate was quick to tell me it was Near, not Nate, thank you very much. 

The first year of his growth spurt was hell. each and every second it was Mello this and Mello that. "Mello, it's too cold. Mello, it's too hot. Mello, please help me with my skin. I need more water, no scratch that, just get me this new kitty pool. It's only 20 dollars a month and comes with a free smoothie recipe book." 

Thank God for Craigslist. I was able to find everything I needed. Including a long silk scarf that was able to drape along Near's shoulders much like a feather boa. 

I had to reach out however to my pal Matt to help me transform his room into basically a huge snake habitat. 

However, as I sit here on the couch with him watching the godfather I feel it was all worth it. His body clinging to me, raping his tail around my body. His checks slightly pinked as he buried his face into my neck. I feel like he is worth it. For all his neediness and sass. He was caring, understanding, and didn't have any ill intent. 

In fact, Near had made it clear what he wanted from me. It is easy for him to want a relationship. I had the money to support him and me and Near could take of himself. Me on the other hand. I loved Near's company. How he went along with jokes, made puns, didn't leave a mess if he could help it. He changes me on a mental level and makes my life all the happier. 

But I can't help but wonder what people would think. But then he kisses me for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this pretty quickly but I do love the idea. However, I do want to clear up the fact that I don't think Nate would be a very sexual person. But I don't think he would be ace if that makes sense. If you couldn't tell it was inspired by the snake fucker video that I found when researching snake people. I've read that the snake could have been a male from one article,so yeah. Also, I've never had a snake before. So I'm sorry if anything seems off.


End file.
